Highschool DxD: Trails of Crimson
by Caelus Lucis Caelum
Summary: After the tragic fight with an overwhelming enemy, Hyoudou Issei was sent back in time where his universe is still intact. Determine to avoid the tragic fate of his word and his beloved Rias, the Crimson Dragon Emperor will do what it takes to surpass his previous self. But there's one problem, he is not his generation's Sekiryuutei anymore...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to the Original Creator of the series. May have elements from other works, mainly from Fairy Tail, Hunter X Hunter, and Naruto.**

 **Warning: Contains spoilers from DXD Vol. 21 Light Novel.**

* * *

 **Re:Life 1-1: I Went Back In Time**

Hyoudou Issei — that is my name. My parents and friends at school call me "Ise".

I'm a third year middle school student who is currently staring at the newly opened school in Kuoh Town.

Kuoh Academy is the name of the school. In the past it was an all-girls school and rumors of this particular school going co-ed had spread throughout the region like wildfire. A lot of my friends especially males wanted to attend this school next school year, well, for obvious reasons immediately applied.

As a male, I sympathize with my fellow genders especially my two best friends, Matsuda Eiji and Motohama Daiki. The guys had their heads filled with fantasies about being surrounded by beautiful girls that would fawn over them, and grant their carnal desires.

The same goes for me for I, Hyoudou Issei is a proud oppai loving pervert. But my reasons for attending this school is way beyond than my perversions and dreams of surrounding by heavenly oppai.

Looking at this school brings back memories.

Memories that are a part of me as long as I live.

I turned away hastily when I sense a dread feeling. It is a familiar feeling, a feeling that I felt in the past. Four energies though different in levels, they were the same.

Without looking back, I leave the place as soon as I my eyes hovered at the four girls walking at the school grounds.

I knew them. All of them. They were precious to me in my previous life, even more precious in this current life.

As strange as it may sound, I had attended this school as a second year student...in my previous life. Unbelievable isn't it?

Actually it is the truth. It's been ten years since I was reborn to the time when I was five years old. I can still remember it clearly my final moments before my current predicament. I remembered fighting the Devourer of Worlds and its armies while protecting an undeveloped universe and died in battle.

The moment I opened my eyes, I was sent back in time.

Thanks to the power of Space and Time Gems that I've got another chance, another shot in life. A chance to rewrite history and avoid this world's impending doom.

The creators of Space and Time Gems are unknown but what I do know is that these highly mysterious gems predates the entire universe or should I say multiverse itself.

I clearly remember, when I was fighting the Devourer of Worlds and its armies, my blood had thoroughly covered the two gemstones.

I knew that that it is must have been the work of the Space and Time Gems that brought me back to when I was only five. When I realized that I was sent back in time, I immediately searched for them but to my disappointment they were not with me.

As if they disappeared without a trace.

As I continued walking, I drifted into my distant memory.

When the Trihexa, the Beast of Apocalypse was revived by Rizevim Lucifer, the warriors of different forces that had overcome their differences gather in order to stop the destruction which will devour all.

The war was a complete mess. When everyone were fighting against Apophis, Azi Dahaka and the Trihexa, a rebellion erupted at the Bael Territory. In the end the enemies were defeated and the Trihexa was sealed again.

Yes the destruction of the world was halted but not without many sacrifices. Then an unexpected event happen. Out of nowhere the Devourer of Worlds came to the DxD world, my world, and began its "cleansing" of what he called the distorted portion of the universe after eradicating the ExE world in a whim.

In a sense, it was an extermination of all civilizations in the grandest scale.

We fought hard until our body couldn't move, until we exhausted every ounce of our energy to the last drop but we failed...

Even Ophis, Great Red, and Indra failed.

Even I failed.

At the aftermath of the battle, my world, my universe become a side dish for the Devourer of Worlds and I, the sole survivor of the DxD world managed to get out before the universe collapsed into oblivion and complete end. As years passed by, I traveled to many worlds, met many friends and enemies along the way who have different abilities and capabilities.

I also came across many mysterious things and two of those were the Space and Time Gems. If it wasn't for the gemstones, I wouldn't have been able to come back.

I was brought back to before the world's destruction. Before I was reincarnated as a Devil. Before my parents, friends and loved ones death in that one sided murder. Before Rias' death. Before each of my precious loved ones' death.

Now that I have given this chance, this time I won't fail.

This time I will protect them all!

* * *

"I'm home!"

I shout out as I entered my humble home.

"Welcome home, honey. So how's your day at school?"

Okaa-san greeted me as she walked in the living room. Seeing her figure, I give her a tight hug. Ever since I was reborn, I become so affectionate towards my parents. Guess that I learned a lesson in my previous life.

Treasure everything that is important to you, that is.

"Just like every normal day. By the way Okaa-san, I visited Kuoh Academy earlier."

"Oh? You've been visiting that school this days Ise. Are you sure you want to enter that school?"

"You know my answer Okaa-san. I'm very adamant to enter that school this coming school year."

The tuition fee for that school was very expensive and my parents knows that. They were reluctant at first in my choice but after explaining that as long as I can maintain my grades, the expenses would be cut off in minimum.

That aside I really wanted to go to that school. I wanted to meet all of them if not, most of them. I wanted to meet the people whom I bonded with in my previous life and I am willing to do that again.

"Don't worry honey, you know that your father and I will support you."

"Thanks Okaa-san. I'll be heading to my room now."

As soon as I entered my room, I started my daily routine by applying some bounded field using chakra around my comfort zone. Training that, is.

Ever since I went back in time, I trained myself to become stronger and powerful, the goal that I establish is that to surpassed my previous life's strength.

As I spent years in hidden training for this past ten years using the knowledge that I accumulated from my travels, they were many things that I've found out about myself as I progress.

First and foremost is that I don't have any talent in magic. Apparently my magic reserves is almost zero and despite the training that knowledge that I have gained from the Fairy World, I never progressed that much.

The reason that I could use magic in my previous life is that I was a Reincarnated Devil back then. An Ultimate-Class Devil to be exact.

Here am I hoping that I could use some Slaying Magic that I learned in this world, unfortunately this was not the case. So learning even the basic magic is out in the list.

The magic in that world was pretty powerful and useful though...

Second is that I can control chakra. My travels in the Shippuden World and befriending a Senjutsu master in the past did really helped me a lot in strengthening this kind of power which only the Youkai in this world can use.

I can't help but wonder what would their reaction would be when they saw a Human using Senjutsu.

Hohoho~

The third and the last thing that somehow horrified me up until now is the shocking revelation that I never saw coming.

I am not this generation's Sekiryuutei. That's right, I am not the current wielder of this generation's Boosted Gear. That fact and truth saddened me a bit.

Draig was my partner, a friend and a Dragon parent. Being the wielder of one of the thirteen Longinuses defined me in my previous life. Now that I think about it, the previous me was nothing but a weakling without Draig and the Boosted Gear.

It hurts knowing that but there's nothing that I can do about it but to accept that fact.

Whoever is the current wielder of the Boosted Gear, I wish that he or she won't turn out as perverted as me. Even if Draig never complained to me, I'm sure that he was not happy being called the Oppai Dragon Emperor and sharing it even though that title only referred to me due to my oppai loving tendencies.

Now let's get back to business.

After making sure that my room was dark, I grabbed a flashlight, turned it on and aimed its head directly at my left hand covered in a fluid-like energy. I am trying to mimic the properties of light using my aura.

What I'm doing is something that I learned while traveling across different multiverses. If the humans in one of those worlds can use their life force as a weapon, I think that the same applies in this world too.

Even without Draig and the Boosted Gear in me, I'm still determined to become the Crimson Dragon Emperor.

Devil, Dragonoid human or not.

 **END**

 **This is the pilot chapter.**

 **This is my new work and I hope that you like it. Please leave a review. Any suggestions are welcome.**

 **I welcome anyone's criticism. I want to write better material for you guys. See'ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Highschool DXD characters.** **All rights reserved to the Original Creator of the series. May have elements from other works, mainly from Fairy Tail, Hunter X Hunter, and Naruto.**

 **A/N: Thanks for the review guys! I appreciate it!**

* * *

 **Re:Life 1-2: I Went Back To School As A Freshman**

Finally after all the waiting that I had endured for a long time, the awaited moment has come.

I stood at the gates of the school, Kuoh Academy, absorbing all the details in my mind. Its essence, vibe and ambiance. All of it. A smile then made its way into my humble face.

Ahh... Nostalgia.

For the past ten years, I had thrown myself in my personal training, especially in the physical department. My current mental strength is surprisingly at its peak, showing that the mental strength that I'd accumulated from my previous life also accompanied me upon my rebirth.

It is awesome though having higher mental strength being held inside a weak constituted physical body have many drawbacks.

A lot of it. Sometimes you feel like your body is going to explode if you don't do anything physically draining abilities. On other times, you feel millions of invisible needles pricking your entire frame. During the first five months the pain was very unimaginable though I manage to lessen the burden in the long run.

Aside from training, I also act behind the scenes of the Supernatural World with the help of such an amazing person, like handing some information that would help the Angels and Fallen Angels reincarnate humans into their ranks similar to the Devil's Evil Pieces. With that course of action, a lot of changes occurred and helped divert the original scenes, creating what you called an alternate timeline.

I know that my actions brought some changes from everything that I know from my original timeline. Knowing all the coming consequences of my action, I've prepared myself for the unexpected.

Like other people say, "Expect the unexpected" and "Change one thing, change everything".

The latter one would be the definite description of the current world.

Speaking of the amazing person or should I say my partner in crime during this past ten years...

"Umm... Why are you here?"

"I'm bored and besides I wanted to see Ise-chan's precious girls face to face."

She replied while smiling at me, her green eyes sparkling with excitement and glee while looking at the school and at the students inside the campus.

The girl in question is not wearing Kuoh's standard uniform for girls rather she wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around her chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above, with each outlined in a hot pink color. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings.

Lastly, she's not wearing any footwear.

If every students in this school sees me with a long, wavy, pastel yellow-blond haired loli, certainly I would be branded as a lolicon in the first day of school which is pretty bad impression. Luckily, I'm the only who can see her...I hope.

"Come on, Ise-chan hurry up or your gonna be late in your first day!"

She says while jumping and floating in the air like a lively spirit or some sort. Her cheerfulness in my eyes, seems to distort the space around her yet sometimes it doesn't.

To think that such a powerful person whom I'd met in my previous life will hunt me even when I was sent back in time. Talk about luck...

"But First, it's still early..."

I try to retort while yawning but somehow she tucked my arms tightly. I blushed as I felt her twin jugs brushing within their thin confined fabrics with my arm although their not so big but still, its there! Don't get me wrong, I still love breasts but sadly my addiction to them deteriorated slightly.

"Then shall we go sight seeing, hmm?"

Her eyes sparkling, twinkling with an intent that surpasses the look of a Goddess or the most powerful being that I've met. Sighing, I agree with a nod of defeat. I can't argue with her or more likely, everyone can't argue with her.

You can't argue with someone who can easily dwarfed Ophis and Great Red's combined strength.

Not to this girl, who is considered one of the strongest beings in the entire multiverse by the will of Cosmos itself...

* * *

After walking around the entire campus with my ethereal companion, I went ahead towards my classroom, Class 1-C, located on the first floor of the building. Though I'm glad that I manage to enter this school once again in my life, it saddens me that Motohama and Matsuda didn't make it here even though I helped them.

On the bright side, they can't harass any females with their perverseness.

The teacher told me to stand outside the class until name is called. While waiting in the hall, my mind then drifted to the things that I've done this ten years. With the First's help I manage to avert Akeno's tragic fate by preventing her mother's death but the outcome of my intervention made some huge changes.

Both the Himejima mother and child fled to Grigori for protection preventing Akeno from meeting with Rias and her becoming the Maou's sister Queen. Meaning that I prevented their friendship in the first place.

That worried me for weeks but the First said that everything will be alright and will fall in the right place at the right time. Knowing the First, I trusted her judgement.

I was awakened from my self thought when the teacher called out to me. When I walked into the room and stood at the front next to the teacher, I found out that I'm the only male in this class. My inner self is jumping out for joy but it died a seconds later when the girls give me deathly glares.

Even with he deadly stares, I remained calm.

Its a given that they would be hostile against a single male like me. Looking back at the other male students with bruises earlier at the hallway, they arrive at a conclusion that I'm a pervert like the other males that have accepted in this school.

They're not wrong with their assumption though...I'm still a pervert but my perverseness has been toned down many years ago thanks to a blonde Sage.

Scanning over the girls in the class, I saw two familiar faces. Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka. Two members of Sona Sitri's peerage. I tried to hold back the tears in my face, seeing the two of them reminds me the day where we fought the Devourer's armies with our lives in the line.

Momo Hanakai is one of Sona's Bishop. The girl had snow white hair that reached mid-back, straight bangs at eyebrow level. Her eyes were glacial blue that can captivate any single male with one look. If I'm right a year from now she would fall for that blonde pervert.

The second one, Reya Kusaka, is Sona's another Bishop. The girl had brown hair tied into two braids that reached her waist. Her light brown eyes held a gentle look, befitting her polite and soft-spoken personality if I remembered correctly.

I must say that both of them have a top notch figure and honestly, its very hard to look away from them.

They were among the few who died first in the battle.

Somehow their scent are somewhat akin to Devils, does this mean that both of them were reincarnated by Sona before the start of this school year?

Nah. I leave that aside what's more important is that both of them are alive. That's the only thing that matters to me.

Alright let's make some good impression first, shall we?

"Hello, my name is Issei Hyoudou and I hope that we can all be friends. You can call me Ise. I'm looking forward to get to know each of you."

I introduced myself to them and bowed slightly to the class after writing my name on the chalkboard. For some reasons the deathly glares were gone and were replaced by...giggles? Why are they giggling?

Did I mess up big time?

"Okay girls, be sure to be on your best behavior since Mr. Hyoudou is your only male classmate.

The teacher says while scanning the room.

"Why don't you sit in between Ms. Hanakai and Ms. Kusaka. Momo, Reya, raise your hands please."

Both girls raised their hands with smiles on their faces. Bowing to the teacher, I made my way to the vacant seat in between Sona's Bishops. Momo is on my left while Reya is seated on my right.

"Hey there, my name is Momo, it's nice to meet you Ise. Let us know if you need anything."

Momo whispers while leaning over to my ear.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet the both of you."

I'm surprise that she called my by my name so quickly. Wanting to make a good impression, I opted for a friendly greeting.

"Nice to meet you Ise, call me Reya. You seem a little overwhelmed, do we make you uncomfortable?"

Reya whispered to me with a hint of teasing.

"I just didn't expect to be the only guy in the class. I'm starting to think that only beautiful girls are allowed into this school."

Those were my feelings before I entered the room. In my previous life, there were at least three other guys aside from me during my freshman year.

For some reasons, both Reya and Momo had a slight of tinge of pink on their cheeks. Both of them shared a look while nodding for a bit. Hmm... Did they notice my **Shroud** even though I tried to reduce it to a minimum level?

If that's the case then they are really impressive. Scrap that, they're Devils. Its natural for them to sense someone's aura. How could I forgot that?

Oh well, I quickly pay attention to the lecture as I pulled out a notebook from my bag. Now that I think about it, I totally forgot about the First.

Speaking of her, where is she?

* * *

Finally my favorite subject aside from breasts; Lunch Break!

I got bored from the entire morning period. What can I say it was not my strong suit listening on subjects that I already know but to avoid any complications I tried my hardest. In the end I fell asleep.

The keyword there is tried. At least I tried.

Before the lunch bell rang, Momo and Reya left the class claiming that they had student council work to attend to. I say that they would report their findings to their King, Sona. I don't mind though for I have already see this outcome.

I sat on the school's rooftop while eating my lunch box.

"You're school is pretty interesting, Ise-chan."

"WAAHH!"

I quickly jumped out from where I sat. The First, who suddenly vanish hours ago before the start of the class appeared beside where I sat earlier, crouching with her aura of cheerfulness bashing around her frame.

"F-First! Never scare me like that!"

"Tehehe~ Sorry. Sorry."

She says that while making a V sign with her hands. From her face, it looks like she's having fun. Sighing, I went back to where I sat and resume eating.

 _'So what did you found out?'_

I ask her telepathically. She walked in front me playfully, swirling around for a moment until she stopped. Her index finger on her right cheek. Seeing her like that makes me see her as a child than a famous Tactician which she is known for.

"Just like you said there were Devils here. But I sense another presence while touring~"

Touring? Sounds more like a dreamy escapade...and another presence? Hmm. I closed my eyes for a second as I tried to use **Circle** , enveloping the entire school campus. It is a technique that I learned while visiting the HxH World, also known as the Hunter World.

In that world, humans especially Hunters can use Nen, a technique that allows them to use and manipulate their own life energy or aura. It is so far similar to Touki, a technique used by Senjutsu masters in this world but surprisingly methodically different.

In my own words, their version of Touki or Nen as known to their world is very complex and versatile and varies methodically from this world's Touki.

 **Circle** is an advanced technique where a person, mostly a Nen-user like myself, extends their **Enhance** so that their aura extends further than normal, then uses **Shroud** at the same time to give shape to the aura, usually a sphere.

As my aura expanded, I could sense every Human, Devil and Fallen Angel in this school.

Wait... A Fallen Angel!?

The current position of the Fallen Angel is in the forest...with a Devil...? And it seems that they are fighting...

I shot my eyes wide open as the familiarity of the two presence that are currently in combat hit me. My orbs then stared at the First who just give me a nod as realization strike me.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

I mentally curse as I never expected this kind of event.

"Rias! Akeno!"

With adrenaline surging through my veins, I quickly teleported out from the rooftop into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Highschool DXD characters.** **All rights reserved to the Original Creator of the series. May have elements from other works, mainly from Fairy Tail, Hunter X Hunter, and Naruto.**

* * *

 **Re:Life 1-3: I Met Some Familiar Faces**

In a flash I arrived at the forest.

Let's describe what is a forest. A forest is a large area of land covered with trees or other woody vegetation. Yup, that would be the appropriate definition but the place where I'm currently at are filled with... craters and burned trees...

Yet the place where I currently stand is quite absurd and disturbing.

On my right is a trail of convoluted crimson black destruction while on my left side is an excitable crackling yellow lightning, both are holding a staggering amount of power and destruction... and heading towards me.

Having the ability to teleport to another place in an instant is very convenient, like for example, if you have no eggs inside your fridge you can always transfer yourself at a grocery store or a super-mart without worrying about traffic and such. Another convenient application is teleporting to school when you realize you only have five minutes left before classes starts.

Provided that no one saw you appear in the thin air in a whim or out of nowhere.

By definition, teleportation or teletransportation, is the theoretical transfer of matter or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them.

This feat is possible if you have highly advance teleportation devices or in this world, with the use of magic via transportation circles or if you are a person that can manipulate space itself or have a direct access to the space-time continuum...which is pretty cool and awesome.

But sometimes using that ability without thinking carefully would leave you in a tight situation like I am right now.

How did I gained this ability? I copied it somewhere. Now, now don't accuse me of being a theft or infringing copyrights. Hmm... what would be the appropriate term for that? Oh, right! Mimic. I'm just mimicking this space-time ability using my **Nen** ability, [ **Imperial Privilege** _(Emperor's Prerogative)_ ].

For starters **Nen** ability or **Release** / _Hatsu_ ability is any application of **aura** / _life force energy/chakra_ that the user such as myself regards as a special ability. [ **Imperial Privilege** _(Emperor's Prerogative)_ ] is my **Nen** ability that allows me to mimic techniques of other people to use them as my own. When using this ability, a symbol or tattoo of Infinity [∞] over Eternity[O] similar to Ophis' appears in my forehead.

In this state, I can use abilities or techniques that I wanted provided that they fall under strict conditions: First, I must witness the ability in action with my eyes, second is that I must have the basic knowledge about the ability, third is I must befriend the original user of the ability and lastly all of the above must be part of my previous life.

That pretty sums up my [ **Imperial Privilege** _(Emperor's Prerogative)_ ]. Now where are we?

Oh, right. I'm currently in the middle of being roasted or worse, disintegrate into oblivion.

Using another ability called [ **Amenotejikara** _(Heavenly Hand Power)_ ], I swapped the two incoming deathblows with the two culprits who are responsible for releasing the said attacks. Reacting to the instant situation, I instinctively spread my arms to my side with both hands wide open.

For some reasons, my hands grasps something soft and round. The surface is without a doubt fabric yet the roundness of those things seems quite familiar. Aside from the heavenly bliss that invaded my hands, in front of my eyes are two feminine hands that are holding together. My vision then followed the extension of those arms to the right and to the left.

From my right is a raven haired girl with black crow wings.

 _'Akeno...'_

From my left is a crimson haired girl with black bat wings.

 _'Rias...'_

With the full view registering in my mind, it seems that they are into a GL moment while my hands are holding their profound rack... Ah this is quite an erotic scene.

For a minute we stood there in that awkward position without saying anything.

"..."

"..."

Until I break the ice.

"...Um, can we have a threesome?"

I blurted out with a perverted grin and without thinking logically. The two girls reply only with a blush on their cheeks.

"KYAAAHHH!"

Both of them immediately stepped back away from me while covering their clothed front with their hands. Why are they doing that? They both know that they are not naked right?

But before anything else I need to end this quickly.

Nodding to myself, I used [ **Amenotejikara** _(Heavenly Hand Power)_ ] to appear behind the Fallen Angel by swapping places with her orange ribbon and give her a chop to the neck. Losing consciousness, I catch her with my arms.

Seeing her face reminds me back to the day when she first kissed me while we were cooking food in the kitchen. A sigh of relief escaped from my mouth.

"W-Who are you!?"

A voice slipped directly into my ears, prompting me to give attention to the person in front. I kept my mouth shut while I bore my vision to the girl's entire frame. Like a dash of wind I appeared behind her and just like I previously did, I give her a chop to her neck which rendered her unconscious.

I caught her as I appear in front of her, her head landed perfectly on one of my broad shoulder as I wrapped my vacant arm around her waist. The other one being occupied with another person.

Both girls in my arms, I stood there like a rigid rock as I support their weights with my body. Small teardrops escaped from my longing eyes as it rolled down from my cheeks.

"Rias... Akeno..."

I say their names in a trembling voice. It's been a long time since I've been able to hold them close like this. It felt like a gap in my heart has been refilled.

With both King and Queen of my heart now in my arms, I teleported out from the scene after leaving a clone to replace me.

 **|-~0~-|**

After 'Boss', the original me, immediately leave the scene, I, the magnificent clone, the supreme doppelganger teleported back at school.

Arriving at the school's rooftop, the first thing that came to my mind was to pick up the bento that Boss unconsciously left in his haste only to find out that its not there. I look around the place and still I couldn't find it.

I'm pretty sure its around here somewhere...

Hmm... Now that I think about it, Boss was not the only who came here alone.

Sigh...I forgot that ethereal phenomenon can be a glutton sometimes. Now where is the First gone to?

RING

The school bell rang, signing the end of lunch break. Heck, I didn't even feel that I've eaten yet. I went back to my classroom as I rubbed my stomach.

The entire afternoon was filled with lessons that I almost have no interest with but for the Boss' sake I need to man up. By manning up, it means I need to endure the teacher's annoying voice as she or he or what kind of gender that person was, dancing on my eardrums. After long hours of painstaking what I describe as a 'butt stuck on the wooden slip seat while opening your ears' torture, I mentally made a fist pump when the bell rang.

The first thing that came in my mind when the class was over is to go back home, pretending to Boss' parents that I'm there son for the mean time.

Wait... Why I would need to pretend when I'm Issei Hyoudou though I'm a clone, I'm still him right?

Yeah I'm him right down to the mind and soul.

From his guts down to his perverseness and his _magic stick_.

Wait. That last part is very disturbing and unspoken of. Anyway...

"Ise, will you come with us and go shopping?"

The white haired girl, Momo Hanakai interrupted me from my internal monologue. Looking at her, she's pulling up a sweet girl persona around her.

"Momo's right Ise. It would be fun."

Reya Kusaka, the brown haired teenage girl added with a smile as if cementing the suggestion into something that won't be denied.

If there's one thing in life that I learned during my travels in my previous life is that shopping with women is very boring, unless its about lingerie then I can deal with it in an entire year. Hohoho~

Truthfully, these two are gorgeous and I won't argue with the thought. I don't know Momo enough in my previous life but I remember that she's the one who always encourages Boss to make Sona fall for him so that she can get her precious 'Gen-chan'. Yeah she's deeply in love with Vitra's partner.

Sadly that bastard harbored romantic feelings for Sona.

As for Reya, there's nothing that I can put more words on her other than 'polite' and 'soft spoken' and that's it.

Man, now that I think about it I never know enough about them. Now I felt horrible person.

But if I think about it, given this chance, going with them sounds fun and I can learn more about them.

Yeah. Yeah. That's a great idea and besides creating and deepening bonds is always refreshing. Thanks Fishcake-sensei for your enlightenment.

"Sure!"

I replied with a toothily grin. The response I get is a tight hug around my neck. For some reason, I felt my trachea snapped.

 **|-~0~-|**

I arrived at a familiar place.

It was an old mansion located at the center of the wilderness somewhere in Europe. Standing in front of the old mansion upon my arrival were two people.

A male and a female.

The male is an 87 year old former exorcist. He has white hair and his face has wrinkles on it; similar to that of a normal elderly. Although the man is already old, he has an extremely muscular build. He wears a priest vestment.

This man is Vasco Strada, the former wielder of the famous Durandal that is said to be closest to the original wielder Roland.

He is also the second highest official in the Church holding the rank of Cardinal Priest.

The female beside him wearing a black Gothic Lolita fashion attire is no other than the Infinite Dragon God, Ophis. She has an appearance of a cute young girl with long black hair sown to her hips and gray eyes.

Despite having an appearance of a 'she', Ophis is actually a genderless Dragon, and a true shapeshifter.

Her reason for choosing an appearance of a young girl is unknown even to me and Vasco-san.

These two personalities are my current allies, my current comrades.

I met Vasco about four years ago during my nightly escapade while Ophis came to me around when I was seven years old.

Only her and I know the events of our previous lives. I never question how she regained her memories from her previous self since she is just one of many facets of Infinity, Eternity and Oblivion spread across the entire multiverse. Beings of the higher order and magnitude...

"Oh, came for a visit Issei-kun?"

The white haired Vasco Strada greeted me, his eyes staring at the two baggage in my arms.

"...And it seems that you have invited some guests to my humble home."

"Sorry Vasco-san if I visited you without notice. You see... I ran into some trouble."

I tilted my head at the two sleeping beauties leaning on me. The former exorcist give a chuckle while shaking head.

"Hahaha. No worries, come inside. It seems that we have something to discuss."

He gestured his hands as he opened the door of his humble home. Carrying the unconscious Rias and Akeno over my shoulders I walk inside the living room.

"What happened?"

The ever emotionless Ophis ask me, grabbing my shirt as we walk inside the mansion.

"An unexpected one."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Highschool DXD characters.** **All rights reserved to the Original Creator of the series. May have elements from other works, mainly from Fairy Tail, Hunter X Hunter, and Naruto.**

* * *

 **Re:Life 1-4: Meetings, Alliances and Murder**

After putting Rias and Akeno, both unconscious in a same room, Ophis decided to stay with them.

She says she will keep an eye on them while mumbling something about possible 'mate candidates'. Shrugging that information on my shoulders, I head to Vasco-san's office not before earning a kiss from the Infinite Dragon God.

To think that an emotionless powerful being like her would show affection, I think its a great improvement for her.

Rubbing my kiss-dented cheek as I entered the office, two lovely voices strummed my ears.

"Welcome back, Ise-sama."

Two young European females, both clothed in a decent dress. The first one has white hair tied in twin tails while the second one has long blonde hair that reach out to her waist.

The former is a human named Tosca. One of the survivors of the Holy Sword Project created by the insane bastard Valper Galilei.

The latter is a dhampir named Valerie Tepes. Daughter of the Fourth King of the Tepes Faction, a male-dominated Vampire faction.

Both who are victims of obsession of power and greed from my previous life. Both are childhood friends of my peers in the Occult Research Club when I become a Devil in my previous timeline.

Both are Sacred Gear wielders.

Using my knowledge of their circumstances in my previous life, I manage to avert their fates by saving them from enemy's hands and had placed both of them under Vasco-san's protection.

Somehow seeing them smiling at me makes my heart to warm up. Yup. This time around I made some right choices and made use of my head, which I didn't during my previous life.

"Thanks. It's nice to see both of you, Tosca-san, Valerie-san."

Putting up a smile as I greeted the two girls, I sat on an unoccupied couch. The two occupied the other couch adjacent to me after serving me some of their homemade tea.

Sending greetings to each other, we talk a lot about everything like old friends. Vasco boasted about Tosca and Valerie's improvement on their training which I give a compliment to the two girls, earning a blush on their faces.

Right. When I leave the two girls under Vasco's care I ask the former exorcist to train them especially the dhampir princess, telling him about her special situation and the dangers if her Sacred Gear or the girl herself fall into the wrong hands.

"Now then, mind telling me why you brought two unconscious ladies in my humble abode?"

Vasco-san asks me as he sip some tea from his cup.

"Well..."

After explaining to the people present about what happened in school and the identities of the two ladies, everyone went silent. Tosca and Valerie both have a surprise look upon hearing that the red haired girl I brought is no other than Rias Gremory. Both girls know what happened to their childhood friends during this past four years. Vasco-san kept his calm demeanor while trying to assess the situation.

He knows about the sister of the Crimson Satan but judging on his face he didn't expect the information about Akeno being Baraquiel's child and an exile member of the Five Great Families that served the Shinto Gods for generations.

The Five Great Families are well known distinguished clans that have been purifying evil spirits since the past and rule over the powers of the Four Sacred Beasts and the Yellow Dragon, of which the name and powers of the five sacred creatures are handed to the strongest member of their clans.

Ophis and I are planning to have all the Five Great Families fall in our sphere of influence or most appropriately, have them as allies as early as possible. But I'll leave that matter on the back burner for now.

I don't want to meet the senile leaders of each families especially that old bastard Suou Himejima...

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in."

With Vasco's permission, Ophis together with Rias and Akeno entered the room, both of the girl's faces portrayed nervousness. I can't blame them. Knowing Ophis she maybe drop the bomb right away in front of them without any hesitation. I tried not to facepalm myself, only to see Vasco-san rubbing his forehead.

I know what you are feeling Vasco-san.

Both the Devil and Half-Fallen Angel sat on the last unoccupied couch with some distances from each other. It can't be helped they were fighting each other earlier and it seems they have a slight animosity towards each other. Then at some point their glares shifted to me who is currently petting the head of a loli Ophis who sat on my lap and for the life of me my spine shivered.

My only reaction to them is to gulp some saliva in my throat.

"Ehem..."

All attention then switched to the former exorcist.

"I know that all of us are not familiar with each other so let's begin our introductions. My name is Vasco Strada, Cardinal Priest of the Vatican. These two here are my assistants Tosca and Valerie."

Tosca and Valerie bowed their heads as they are being introduced by Vasco.

Hearing his name, both Rias and Akeno tensed up. From their reactions it seems that they know him. Well that's to be expected since Vasco-san is the only human who cornered Kokabiel during the Second World War. Every Devils and especially Fallen Angels knows about this fact.

"Hello everyone, my name is Rias Gremory. Heir to the Gremory Clan and the sister of Sirzechs Lucifer."

"I'm Akeno Himejima daughter of Baraquiel, one of the leaders of the Fallen Angel's Grigori."

Both the girls introduce themselves to us.

"I would like to apologize for my actions earlier Akeno-senpai, Rias-senpai. My name is Issei Hyoudou, a freshman from Kuoh Academy and currently working under Ophis-sama."

I introduce myself with a sheepish smile.

"Now then, shall we begin?"

"Begin what?"

Rias and Akeno both shared a confused looks as they heard the words uttered by Vasco-san. Ophis stood up from my lap as she walk in the middle of the room, making everyone of us to look at her.

"The alliance of the three Biblical Factions and Dragons."

 **|-~0~-|**

Kuoh Town Shopping District.

Issei Hyoudou(clone) together with Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka just got out from a department store. After shopping the three Kuoh Academy students decided to go to the arcade to have some gaming fun. They were in a good mood walking the busy street until that said mood died down when they saw a crowd forming up ahead.

"Hmm? What's going on there?"

"Let's check it out!"

As Momo drag both Reya and the clone, the latter one felt something odd. He can sense some bloodlust scent lingering in the air. He can also feel slight trembling coming from his two girl companions.

It seems the two Reincarnated Devils felt the same thing as he did.

As the three of them arrived at the scene, passing through the thick volume of people, the three of them caught sight of some police officers guarding what supposed to be a crime scene.

"Excuse me Mister but what happened here?"

Reya voiced out as she asked an old man beside her.

"It's a youngster brutally killed, young Miss. From what I heard from the investigators over there it seems that the girl was violated first before ripping her heart out from her chest with a sharp object."

"T-that's..."

"Horrible right? Oh you three are students of Kuoh Academy?"

"Yes we are mister. Why do you ask?"

"The victim there is wearing the same uniform as you two girls are wearing..."

Hearing what the old man said, the clone and the Reincarnated Devils widen their eyes on that information. A fellow student of theirs had been inhumanely killed by some prick. Both Momo and Reya were balling their fists in anger. The clone on the other hand gaze at the poor corpse on the ground.

 _'I can sense some light coming from that corpse... and some malice...'_

The clone thought as he narrowed his vision on the lifeless body covered with a lengthy cloth.

"I'm sorry Ise but Momo and I need to go. We need to inform this to the Student Council."

"Reya's right Ise. We are so sorry that our bonding time got interrupted."

"It's alright I understand. Next time we go out, I'll be the one treating you girls."

The clone said to the two girls who were expressing some frown expressions. Nodding their heads Reya and Momo hurriedly leave the scene with muttered 'I'm sorry' and 'We'll make up for it next time' escaping from their mouths. The clone of Issei Hyoudou didn't blame them though, it's their work as members of the Student Council and he knew that Sona Sitri will be furious about this incident.

As he felt Sona's [Bishops] presence gone, Issei Hyoudou(clone) stares back again at the dead victim with a scowl on his face.

"It seems the draft for the next volume of Tales of the Oppai Dragon can wait."

Walking away from the crime scene, Issei Hyoudou(clone) tucked both of his arms on his pocket as he made his way to his house.

"Boss wouldn't like every single bit of this."

 **|-~0~-|**

"Khaos Brigade..."

Rias Gremory couldn't believe what she just heard and learned after the unintentional meeting between the Infinite Dragon God. There is an organization that's been recruiting Devils, Fallen Angels, Humans and few Angels for sometime known as Khaos Brigade.

It was a great shock to her that the son of the original Lucifer, Rizevim Livan Lucifer is a prominent member of the said organization. She knew about the son of Original Lucifer from her brother and she also knew that Rizevim is a Super Devil much like to the current Four Great Satans in the Underworld.

But what shocked her is that this said organization has the backing of greater and unknown entity that's been impersonating Ophis.

At first she was very skeptical about the information but after hearing the names of the other descendants of the original Four Great Satans and the Old Satan Faction, she believe that the information were legit.

Putting the file on her desk, the Gremory heiress pinch the bridge of her nose as she remember what the Dragon God had said to her earlier.

 _'I will help you with your engagement problem if you will help me.'_

That sentence alone made her to forge a temporary alliance with the Dragon God, the Cardinal Priest and the Priestess of Lightning and Thunder. Well no one can blame her though. It's the Dragon God who made an offer to her about breaking her engagement with her disgusting fiance.

Rias couldn't help but laugh at the predicament that she's into. Deep inside she wanted to report this to his brother but the notion of undetected spies and supporters of the Old Satan faction lurking everywhere in the Underworld made her to think otherwise.

"Buchou."

New voices strummed Rias' eardrums, cutting her from her inner thoughts. A smile made its way to her face as her two new acquired peerage members stood in front of her desk.

Right. That unforeseen and confusing event however allowed her to gain new members to the Occult Research Club; a [Knight] and a [Bishop]. And to think that these girls were childhood friends of her peerage members.

She didn't approach them, the two girls approach her and asked her if the two of them can join her peerage much to her surprise.

"Are you two excited to see your friends?"

"Yes Buchou. It's been a long time since I saw Isaiah. I wanted to see how much he has grown."

"Me too. I missed Gasper so much."

Hearing her new [Knight] and [Bishop]'s answers, the Gremory heiress give a nod of understanding. Standing up from her seat, Rias lead the two girls to the large magic circle located in the middle of the clubroom.

She couldn't wait to see the surprise faces of her peerage members when they got home... and she got some shit training to do.

 **END**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Highschool DXD characters.** **All rights reserved to the Original Creator of the series. May have elements from other works, mainly from Fairy Tail, Hunter X Hunter, and Naruto.**

* * *

 **Re:Life 1-5: I Met A Disgusting Guy**

Later that night.

Using [ **Flying Thunder God** ], I escorted Akeno back to her home.

[ **Flying Thunder God** ] is a technique that revolves around the manipulation of the space–time continuum rather than simply accelerated movement to instantaneously transport myself to a previously intended location.

It is a S-rank technique or skill created by my Sage teacher's predecessors in which the user places a special seal or "technique formula" to mark an intended destination. After this is done, they can at will enter a dimensional void that instantaneously transports them to the location of the seal.

Basically that is the explanation of the technique... for the first two versions.

The space-time technique that I'm currently using is a modified and improved version of the previous versions by my Sensei, who during his time manage to omit the required special seals by exploiting some loopholes that he found.

Nostalgia hit me as my feet landed on the ground.

Her home is a shrine. The same shrine that she used to live in my previous life. It still the same abandoned shrine but something's different.

I can feel two unfamiliar auras inside the shrine.

"Well that was quite a ride..."

The Human-Fallen Angel hybrid voiced out as she rub her head.

"Sorry about that senpai, but trust me that headache will gone in a minute."

I reply with a sheepish smile, my right hand rubbing the back of my head. Headaches, the side effect of experiencing instant teleportation without using transportation circles first hand.

Trust me senpai, I learned it the hard way.

"So this is your home, huh."

"Oh dear, are you perhaps having some 'decent' thoughts, hmm?"

The raven haired girl inched closer to me with a closed eyed smile, her feminine voice smudged with little sultriness.

"N-No that's not what I mean, I mean I didn't expect someone beautiful like you living in..."

I motioned my hand on the overall structure which is dedicated to a specific deity, ancestor, hero, martyr, saint, daemon, or similar figure of awe and respect. She only give me a giggle.

"I won't mind you giving a tour inside and maybe we can do... something~"

She whispered to my ear and took a step back while giving me a wink. Man I totally forgot this woman is such a tease. Even if she didn't become a Devil in this timeline, she's still a succubus!

Nosebleeds dawned to me as the gears of my super perverted side kicked in. Images of Akeno and I doing erotic things entered my mind. Yup that would be awesome, I can massage her oppai that I've been longing for years!

A sudden mind-wracking flash entered my head, bringing me back to the real world from my wet fantasy. Yeah, great timing. That stupid clone of mine, why is he always poofed out of existence during my internal trance of blissfulness?

Meh, nevermind.

"Maybe next time Akeno-chan, I need to go now."

"Eh... Bu-"

I cut her off as I extend my hand towards her. She stared at it for a moment before she gasp in realization on what I was pointing out. She took my hand and shook it.

"Oh dear, does this mean we're now friends... with benefits~"

She whispered the last words with a playful smile. That's a good offer Akeno but I will need to decline the benefits part for now.

"Yup, tonight we're officially friends."

I chirped with a wide smile. Releasing my hand, her purple orbs hover at me intensely. What is it? Is their something on my face? Don't tell me there's a booger hanging in my nostrils!?

"Are you him?"

What? What did she say? I didn't quite hear what she said.

"P-Pardon?"

"Are you him? The one from nine years ago?"

I stared at her with a blank expression, mouth slightly open. Well that caught me off-guard.

"Hahahaha. Sorry Akeno-chan but I have to go now. See you at school tomorrow! Bye!"

Saying those words in a fast paced manner, I quickly disappear in a flash.

 **|-~0~-|**

As Issei Hyoudou vanished in front of her in a blink of an eye, Akeno Himejima stood still as she tried to register every details of the young lad that she encountered earlier.

Every detail of his build, his face, his eyes, his hair, she etched it inside her mind as she try to compare it to another person that has been inside her memory banks for the past nine years.

Seeing the quite resemblance of Issei Hyoudou and the man that she met a few years ago, her body began to tremble as a peculiar feeling crept on her entire skin.

Even though the difference of age was obvious, she know it was him.

Her cheeks still somewhat burned in ecstasy, she covered her giggle with the back of her hand.

"Ufufufu."

The giggling Priestess of Lightning and Thunder then walk towards her home only to be greeted by a couple standing at the door.

"Oho. Looks like someone's happy dear."

The woman said as she greeted her daughter with a smile. She is Shuri Himejima, an exiled member of the Himejima clan for having a relationship with a Fallen Angel and the mother of Akeno. She is an exact splitting image of her daughter albeit much mature in the body department.

"I made a friend mother, an interesting one."

Akeno licked her lips which caught her mother's attention. She know her daughter like the back of her hand. After all they shared both some 'kinky' interests.

"Hmph. It better not be some male prick."

The man behind Shuri scoffs off as he glance her daughter. This man is Baraquiel, a Fallen Angel and one of the leaders of Grigori. It is better to be known that he is somewhat an overprotective figure especially to his wife and daughter.

"Issei Hyoudou..."

The girl muttered the name under her breath as she caressed her right hand on her cheek which she used to shook hands with the boy.

Finally after all this years, she found him.

Smiling, Akeno couldn't wait to see the reaction of the aforementioned boy to her surprise tomorrow. It would be fun and she is damn sure about it.

 **|-~0~-|**

Arriving at my house, I sat directly on my bed's mattress as I sighed in relief.

Man that was close! I never thought that Akeno would recognize me from nine years ago. Ah crap, if I know that this would happen I should've use that vampiric Dead Apostle as my cover.

But I should dwell on that matter though. If she ever found out the truth then I will admit it to her face to face though I need a better explanation...

That thought aside, today's meeting was a success. Valerie and Tosca joined Rias' peerage on their free will. It's not surprising, those two wanted to see their childhood friends so bad.

Now the only problem is Khaos Brigade itself. I'm still worried about the person impersonating Ophis who acts as the leader of the organization. As what Ophis told me, the fake Dragon God is someone who holds power equally to hers and Great Red.

And that is very worrisome and disturbing.

Who could that person be?

The murder at the shopping district is another alarming matter. The information that pass on to me via my clone indicates that the victim somehow interacted with a Fallen Angel.

A bad one.

GROWL

I rub my grumbling tummy. Sigh, I didn't have a proper lunch this day. Speaking of today's lunch where did the First go? Nah, I shouldn't mind her. She's a wandering spirit, always disappearing and the next time you know it she's sitting beside you or worst sitting on top of you.

"Ise! Dinner's ready!"

Okaa-san called out to me from downstairs. Nice timing Okaa-san! Changing quickly, I went downstairs. Better have a full stomach before going hunting tonight.

After dinner, I began my mission.

Jumping from one building to another, I scanned my surroundings to see some abnormalities in the area-

"-?"

Sensing the spike of energy ahead, I quickly [ **Flying Thunder God** ] my way to the location. As I planted my feet on the ground, my eyes widen in horror at the image that entered my vision.

"KYAA!"

"Quite woman! Just shut up and let me lick this knocker knobs of yours. HEHEHEHE~"

"NO!"

A brown haired girl is pinned to the wall stark naked. Both of her hands were nailed against the vertical structure with bruises marring her entire frame. I recognize the girl. It was Murayama and the man with white hair in front of her who is currently fondling and licking the girl's bare nipples is no other than that shitty priest...

"FREED SELLZEN!"

Roaring the bastards name in great hatred and disgust, I throw a solid hard right-cross on his face as I [ **Flying Thunder God** ] my way near him. The bastard flew a great distance with his head skidding on the dusty ground.

"...Hyou...dou...?"

Pulling the broken steel bar, I caught Murayama on my arms and placed her on the corner as I covered her marred body with my short-sleeved long crimson haori. Seeing her with her face covered with tears of desperation, pain and hopelessness, I clenched my fist so hard as I eyed the man responsible for this person's current state.

Standing up as I flare my aura using **Enhance** (Ren), I made up my mind.

I'm gonna slaughter this bastard.

 **END**

 **Here is another chapter guys. So what you guys think? PM me or leave a review if you have any ideas or suggestions.**

 **Issie's Abilities:**

 **Imperial Privilege**

 **Nen Type: Specialization**

 **Rank: S**

 **Classification: Supplementary**

 **Description: Allows Issei to perform techniques or skills of other people as if it was his own. When using this ability, a symbol of Infinity overlapping the symbol of Eternity appears on his forehead. Upon using this ability, Issei must fulfill certain conditions:** **First, Issei must witness the ability in action with his own eyes, second is Issei must have the basic knowledge about the ability to be used, third is Issei must befriend the original user of the ability and lastly all of the above must be part of his previous life.**

 **Amenotejikara**

 **Nen Type: Specialization**

 **Rank: S**

 **Classification: Supplementary**

 **Range: Short to Mid range**

 **Description: Allows Issei to instantly shifts the location of himself, others, and objects, within a certain range. This technique not only switches the position, but the momentum and direction of the switched targets as well.**

 **Flying Thunder God**

 **Nen Type: Specialization**

 **Rank: S**

 **Classification: Supplementary**

 **Range: All ranges**

 **Description: Allows Issei to instantaneously to transport himself to a previously intended location. This improved version of space-time technique/skill doesn't require any special seal or technique formula like its predecessors.**

 **Next Chapter Preview:**

 _ **"Don't get cocky shitty brat! I'M NOT AN ORDINARY EXORCIST!"**_

 _ **"No way... Is that really you Tosca!?"**_

 _ **"You have an incoming crisis on your way, Ise-chan."**_

 **Till next time, see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to the Original Creator of the series. May have elements from other works, mainly from Fairy Tail, Hunter X Hunter, and Naruto.**

* * *

 **Re:Life 1-6: Under The Silver Moon**

The round silver platter moon shines brightly under the night sky.

Carrying the unconscious Murayama on my back, I teleported back to my room. Immediately I jerk when I saw two people had already occupied my bed.

The first one who is lying on my bed unconscious is a girl with light browned hair and a wide forehead. Sitting beside the girl is the First who, from what it looks like, is using her Fairy Magic on the female by placing her right hand over the girl's forehead.

 _'K-Katase!?'_

I shouted mentally in surprise recognizing the girl as another member of Kuoh's Kendo Club.

"Oh you're finally back."

Smiling, she greeted me as she tilt her head. Her green orbs then landed on the person that I carried over on the bed, placing the fully healed Murayama beside the inert Katase.

"Did you heal her?"

"Hn. I used [ **Mystical Palm** ] to heal her injuries."

I sat on the opposite bedside as I continue explaining everything to the First.

"Her name is Ayame Murayama, a schoolmate of mine and a member of Kuoh's Kendo Club. I found her being half violated by some disgusting prick inside an abandoned building. By the way First, what happened to Chiyo Katase?"

"You know this person?"

I responded with a nod to her question.

"Well you see, when I was wandering on the shopping district I saw a commotion. From there I saw this girl with her heart ripped out from her so I revived her back using my magic and wiped all memories of every person who saw her dead body on the scene."

Hearing those words, I went silent. Eyes staring at the peaceful face of Katase, the image of the girl from the shopping district came flashing inside my head. To think that the girl lying on the pavement with a hole in her chest was her... Heavy feelings then began to swell on my chest.

Guilt.

Anger.

Placing my right hand on my aching left bosom with a gritting hiss, I instinctively clenched my fist gripping some skin lying behind the fabric that I wore only to be stopped with a pair of small white hands.

"I know what you're thinking. Truly it's not your fault."

The Fairy Goddess says to me, her green orbs seemingly penetrating my soul through my brown ones with calmness and assurance. In an instant, the hurtful feelings that surge within my heart began to recede like flowing water. The guilt, the anger all of it were gone.

"This girl is just a victim of an unwanted situation. You changing the timeline of this universe through your actions had nothing to do with this so please don't blame yourself Ise-chan."

"Hn."

Regaining my bearings from my self-loathing, the First then hovered above Murayama and placed her hand which is currently radiating with green light, over the unconscious girl's head.

"Umm, what are you doing?"

I ask First as I watched her glowing green hands fluctuate in the air every minute.

"I'm just erasing the trauma within her system. Just like what I did to the other one. "

Ah. So basically it's like she's healing both Murayama and Katase's emotional and psychological aspects. Gotta admit though that what these two Kendo Club girls had experienced was pretty rough and terrible. It would take several years before all emotional and psychological disturbances of the trauma to flushed out from their system.

"So Ise-chan, mind telling me what happened to your nightly strolling?"

"Well..."

 **|-~0~-|**

Few hours ago...

"FREED SELLZEN!"

Roaring the bastards name in great hatred and disgust, I throw a solid hard right-cross on his face as I [ **Flying Thunder God** ] my way near him. The bastard flew a great distance with his head skidding on the dusty ground.

"...Hyou...dou...?"

Pulling the broken steel bar, I caught Murayama on my arms and placed her on the corner as I covered her marred body with my short-sleeved long crimson haori. Seeing her with her face covered with tears of desperation, pain and hopelessness, I clenched my fist so hard as I eyed the man responsible for this person's current state.

Standing up as I flare my aura using **Enhance** ( _Ren_ ), I made up my mind.

I'm gonna slaughter this bastard.

"OW! THAT HURTS!"

The shitty priest who goes by the name of Freed Sellzen bellowed as he rubbed his adulterated cheeks.

"Hey! Who are you piece of trash?"

Ignoring the bastard, I tilted my head towards Murayama.

"Don't worry Murayama-san, I promise you this will be over soon."

Putting up a front of smile, I give her a thumbs up of assurance. She only looked at me with her half-lidded teary eyes-

"How dare you ignore me and stole my lovely prey!?"

BANG

Instinctively, I tilted my head to the side in order to avoid an incoming projectile aimed at my head.

On Freed's hand is an uncommon pistol called a **|-** Light Gun **-|**. It is a semi-automatic pistol made by the Church that shoots light element projectiles or light bullets which are harmful to devils. Its appearance, the one he is currently holding is quite large for a pistol.

My fighting gears begun to generate. Now that I have the bastard's attention, I move away from Murayama's position so that she will not be caught between the crossfire.

BANG

BANG

BANG

"That's it you fucker! Run!"

BANG

BANG

BANG

"DANCE FOR ME!"

With full sprint I manage avoid every light pellets that Freed's gun expelled. Clenching my right fist, I focused every ounce of my aura on it creating a high-pitched dissonance in the air akin to a metal being ground.

SHING

I cocked my arm as far as I could as I continue sprinting, gaining momentum and some distance from Freed who for the love of insanity keep cackling loudly.

"HAHAHA! Where do you think your going yo-"

POW

CRASH

"GAH!"

He never even have time to finish his sentence as I closed my distance with him using [ **Flying Thunder God** ] and sent him flying as I give him a solid **Temper** ( _Ko_ )-punch to the face, leaving only nothing but distorted air reverberating in the entire abandoned building as his entire frame shot violently through the crumbling wall.

 **Temper** ( _Ko_ ) is an advanced **Nen** technique in which all of an individual's aura is concentrated into one particular body part. It is a combination of the four basic techniques and one advanced technique of **Nen** : **Shroud** ( _Ten_ ), **Suppress** ( _Zetsu_ ), **Enhance** ( _Ren_ ), **Release** ( _Hatsu_ ), and **Focus** ( _Gyo_ ).

By using this technique, I can make one body part of mine exceptionally powerful while leaving the rest of the body completely unprotected. This is used by some **Nen** -users such as myself as an offensive technique since a **Temper** ( _Ko_ )-punch would carry all 100% of my aura with it, but it is a risky move.

Risky since leaving the rest of one's body unprotected in a fight is generally not a good idea.

Reckless persons only resort to this type of attack. Hehe~ Guilty here!

SCREECH

Skidding on the pavement, I gain my balance and my fighting posture. I hit him pretty hard but something's bugging me ever since I landed my fist twice on his maniacal face. For some reasons the shitty priest is giving me vibes similar to a crow...

Don't tell me...

BAM

"You..."

Several piles of rubble blast through the air as Freed emerge from the wreck, his left hand grabbing his battered cheek as he glared at me. He is now currently enveloped by a malicious aura.

Damn! To think that he would survive a **Temper** ( _Ko_ )-punch right to the face even when I added my momentum on the punch to increase the attack's damage...

Tch, me and my damn 40% **Enhancement** type efficiency.

"Don't get cocky shitty brat! I'M NOT AN ORDINARY EXORCIST!"

As Freed roared, black crow wings sprouted from his back. Yup, my hunch is right he's a Reincarnated Fallen Angel.

...And he's got three pair of wings...

"The heck!?"

Uttering my disbelief from what I have witness, I readied myself as the insane and battered Reincarnated Fallen Angel began to materialize several spears made of light in the air.

"DIE FILTH!"

Freed yelled with outrage as he send his army of light spears towards me.

"Hmp."

Covering my whole body with aura, I transported myself out from the light spears' trajectory only for me to heard his insane cackling. That's when I realize that the spears were not aiming at me but instead on the other end of the building.

Aiming at the already devastated form of Murayama...

Crap!

"[ **Amenotejikara** ]!"

Using my space-time technique, I switched the now unconscious Murayama with a piece of rubble just in time the barrage of light spears landed a hit on the newly switched target.

WHAM

Dusts and small pieces of pebbled rubble swirled in the air, making me to cover my eyes from the tiny particles. Gotta admit that attack packs a lot of firepower comparable to a High Mid to Low High Class Devil. Though not destructive, its still potent.

When the stormy dust settled, I immediately look at the place where Freed stood only to see a fading purple light on the ground and his signature gone in an instant. That crazy bastard fled from battle...

After confirming the area free from that guy, I quickly appeared in front of an unconscious Murayama and checked her status. I curse myself as I saw her devastated form. Deciding to help her, I kneel down as I place both of my hands on top of her scarred and bruised abdomen.

"[ **Mystical Palm** ]."

My hands are then covered with green light, sending some warmth on the woman's marred body.

[ **Mystical Palm** ] is a healing technique that allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending some aura/life force energy into a wound or afflicted body part and can be used to treat both external and internal injuries.

Because this technique requires a great amount of energy control it took me four years to use this technique in my previous life. Even when I was a Reincarnated Devil back then, I have a bad or at worst, terrible control with my demonic energy.

I learned this technique from Forehead-sensei when I visited the Shinobi/Shippuden World. Ugh, remembering that pinkette housewife somehow send some lingering shivers to my spine. Even Draig would cower in fear in front of her!

Eep!

Try not to dwell on the harsh training...

Try not to dwell on the harsh training...

Try not to dwell on the harsh training...

Try not to dwell on the fist shove in your ass...

Stop dwelling on the spartan training me, you need to focus on the matter at hand!

I let out a sigh as I keep focusing my aura on Murayama. Guess that it will take some time before all of her wounds would heal up. If only I can speed up the process twice as much as I wanted...

Me and my damn 40% **Enhancement** type efficiency.

 **|-~0~-|**

"So it took you an hour to heal her injuries?"

The First shot a glance at me as she finally finished on treating on Murayama, quirking her eyebrows while smiling.

"Hey! It would be easier and faster if I'm an Enhancer but since that aura type is opposite to mine, I could only use it efficiently at 40%."

In my defense, I'm using every knowledge that I'd learned to help other people you know. Even if I'm not efficient on it, I would still try and give my best in a hundred percent.

"I don't get it why you stick on that kind of Power System..."

"Because its cool and awesome."

"So what are your plans with these two?"

Floating in the air, the First then gestured her hand to the two unconscious ladies lying on my bed.

My only response is an eerie silence. Internally I'm debating if I should introduce the Supernatural World to them or should I erase everything that happened within their minds. After pondering and weighing the situation I shot an eye towards the lady in a frilly dress.

"You have an incoming crisis on your way, Ise-chan."

That advice alone allowed me made up a decision. Sooner or later, everything revolving around this world will get messier and uglier... I'll take my chances.

I will take this two under my wing.

 **|-~0~-|**

"No way... Is that really you Tosca!?"

"Yes it's me, Isaiah."

"Gasper..."

"VALERIE!"

Rias Gremory stood still a smile portraying on her adorned face as she watched her peerage members shared their long awaited reunion. But her eyes never miss the glance that her [Rook], Koneko Toujou had on her stoic face. Even that stoicism that the little white haired girl portrayed, Rias could see some jealousy and sadness glinting on her emotionless eyes.

Deciding to do something about it, she walked towards Koneko and held her hand.

"Let's leave them for awhile Koneko."

The white haired [Rook] didn't respond as she allowed her [King] to pull her as they leave the other four on the living room. Arriving at the garden, Rias lifted the girl as she put her on her lap. She began to stroke Koneko's head which the girl responded with a cute purr in delight.

Looking at her quiet young [Rook], Rias' mind then drifted to what Ophis, the Infinite Dragon privately said to her.

 _"She's been wrongly accused. Believe me if I said this, sister of Crimson Satan. That girl did what she have to do in order to protect her sister, your [Rook] from her master's insane quest for power. And those bunch of idiots you called Council put the blame on her so that no one can learn the truth. The truth that they were the one who give the go signal to the diabolical experiment that the girl, your [Rook]'s sister had suffered."_

Rias could only give her [Rook] a hug, as the girl started to weep silently. The Gremory heiress doesn't know why she was leaning on believing what the Dragon God had told her but if the Council really did do that then they will dearly pay for their crimes. They will pay for the suffering that they cause to her cute Nekoshou.

She tighten her hug more on her cute [Rook], as she tried to fight down her anger. Her brother wanted to change the Underworld but they are some stubborn individuals who wanted to resist and stick to the old ways.

If she wanted to help her brother and her peerage and herself, then she need to improve herself. She need to be stronger, stronger that there were no people would suffer the same fate like Koneko from other people's greed.

Stronger that she could prove herself that she has the right to choose the man that she would love, would marry and would give all her life.

It's a long journey but Rias knows she can do it, but for now Koneko needs her not as a [King] but as friend.

As a sister.

As a family.

Under the bright shining silver moon in the night sky of the Underworld, the crimson flames of determination had been lit.

* * *

 **END**

 **Here is another chapter guys. So what you guys think? PM me or leave a review if you have any ideas or suggestions.**

 **Issei's Hatsu Abilities(so far):**

 **Imperial Privilege**

 **Nen Type: Specialization**

 **Rank: S**

 **Classification: Supplementary**

 **Description: Allows Issei to perform techniques or skills of other people as if it was his own. When using this ability, a symbol of Infinity overlapping the symbol of Eternity appears on his forehead. Upon using this ability, Issei must fulfill certain conditions:** **First, Issei must witness the ability in action with his own eyes, second is Issei must have the basic knowledge about the ability to be used, third is Issei must befriend the original user of the ability and lastly all of the above must be part of his previous life.**

 **Amenotejikara**

 **Nen Type: Specialization**

 **Rank: S**

 **Classification: Supplementary**

 **Range: Short to Mid range**

 **Description: Allows Issei to instantly shifts the location of himself, others, and objects, within a certain range. This technique not only switches the position, but the momentum and direction of the switched targets as well.**

 **Flying Thunder God**

 **Nen Type: Specialization**

 **Rank: S**

 **Classification: Supplementary**

 **Range: All ranges**

 **Description: Allows Issei to instantaneously to transport himself to a previously intended location. This improved version of space-time technique/skill doesn't require any special seal or technique formula like its predecessors.**

 **Mystical Palm**

 **Nen Type: Enhancement**

 **Rank: A**

 **Classification: Supplementary**

 **Range: Short range**

 **Description: Allows Issei to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending aura into a wound or afflicted body part. It can used to treat both external and internal injuries.**

 **Next Chapter Preview:**

 _ **"Well hello there, Crimson Blur. Mind if I shred you into pieces?"**_

 _ **"So Issei Hyoudou, want to join my peerage?"**_

 **'Til next time, see ya!**


End file.
